To be a Momma's boy, or not to be
by maimayicumplz
Summary: Zach groaned,“How do you expect me to look Cammie in the eyes and continue a relationship with her knowing that you’ve escaped the same cell her dad was in? Without taking him!” “We dont” replied his parents in sync.“Dont like her parents, dont like her"
1. Trailer

When Zach's return from being MIA he is beyond happy but is everything sweet and daisy for long? How do they react to his serious relationship with Cammie?

_"Chatting with her at work is one thing. But living together and dating the scum?!"_

What grudge do the Goode adults hold on the Morgan family and can Zach teach them to overcome it before he is forced to choose between the love of his life and the people who created him?

_"You have you're parents back now; you can have you're perfect life, it's everything you've ever wanted right? I won't stand in the way."_

Told in Zach's Point Of View as he tries to uncover the reason his parents resent his girlfriend, in a struggle to keep both sides happy. But can Zach really make a choice completely for others? A 100% selfless move? I mean this is Zach we're talking about... it doens't seem likely.

_"I get it okay? They don't like you, you dont like them; but who do _**I** _like?"_

The information Zach uncovers is shocking enough to sway his stand, will it move him from one side to the other, or force him to step away from both?


	2. Chapter 1

There was a knock at the door, but neither of us moved to answer it.

I nudged the girl lying on top of me, "Woman, isn't it your job to go get that? And while your up my drink needs refilling, and since your in there the kitchen could use a tidy…"

"You know Zach that's a job for a homemaker. You know, a _married _woman, with a _husband _and possibly even _children_." She emphasized the key words that led to the root of her annoyance lately.

I sighed in exasperation and contemplated even responding at all. "Cammie, we're not having this discussion again. Especially right now." I added as I slipped out from under her and moved towards the door.

She sat up on the couch and sighed in a way that I hoped meant she was giving up.

First it was "Macey told me that 'going steady' means we're serious, and not looking at anyone else." then it moved to, "If we lived together Bex wouldn't beat you up every morning." and in the last few weeks, "We've been seeing each other for 8 years Zach. Liz said that the average couple marries after 4, that's twice as long!"

Calling it a discussion probably wasn't the best way to put it. It was more like Cam illustrating several well thought out points that I'm sure her and her friends spent lots of time on. On my end it was sarcastic snaps, or witty commentary to keep her away from the subject in general.

"But I don't like it steady, I thought we agreed on hard and fast once in a while, and soft and loving in between?" Or, "If we're living in the same house where am I supposed to sneak out to after I've gotten what I need, the living room?" and the one that annoyed her the most, "Since when are we average?"

I peeked through the peep-whole in the door to see a man I recognized from work tapping his foot like a girl.

"Yes Miss, can I help you?"

"Ha!" He barked back.

I only knew him because Cammie claimed he had a sort of hero-worship thing going on for her. Judging by his bland balding head, and neutral color-combination, it didn't surprise me he was a pavement artist too.

The feeling between us was less than civil after I searched him up, and double checked his intentions. "May I come in?"

My hospitable girlfriend turned off the TV and came into the front room where we were standing. "Jimmy, come on in, can I take your coat? Would you like a drink?"

Judging by the confusion on "Jimmy's" face, she just said that to anger me further.

"I believe the nickname for Benjamin is Jack sweetie" she knew how to push my buttons and I knew how to push hers.

There was nothing a strong Gallagher Woman like Cam hated more than being talked down too. Well maybe chocolate raisins. She claimed they ruined the whole part of "Being bad" if they mixed fruit with sweets. Ah, women.

"Right, thanks but no thanks, I'm afraid we'll have to do it some other time." some other time my ass. "I just stopped by to drop this off for you in person Mr. Goode."

He pulled a standard manila folder from his pocket, and no before you ask, there were no silly 'Top Secret' stamps on it or 'Confidential' stickers, seriously how covert would that be?

I took it from him wondering if it was a new mission, and if it was, why was this one delivered in person?

Balding fatty seemed to guess what I was thinking. "It's not another job, this is new Intel that we thought you would like to know about." The way he said it made it clear he knew what was inside, and it was big.

"Pass it" Cammie commanded, holding her hand out and frowning in cute confusion.

A hand blocked my way before I could do anything. "I know this is none of my business," Yes messenger, now leave. "but I think Zach should read it first."

Once again his eyes portrayed important news was ahead.

He nodded his goodbye and my Gallagher Girl waved him off with a slightly sarcastic "Come back anytime!"

The sense of premonition was so strong I sat myself down before opening the file.

**UPDATE: Operatives M (male)-Goode aka Smart Alec and F (female)-Goode aka Sporty Spice have successfully escaped their holding cell and were rescued via helicopter in the nearby town of Cascara, Sierra Leone--dated 11-11-18 (November 11****th**** 2018).**

There were more details, and the back story that I had already learned years earlier, but the rest didn't matter. Because I already knew that short part of this file would change my life--for the good or the bad, I didn't know.

I read the whole thing through. Twice. Cammie hovered nearby the whole time but I kept waving her away. She was being unusually agreeable, which meant she knew me too well. I'm sure at this point anything within a few feet radius would know what was happening. I could practically feel the walls around me oozing concern.

At the end of the file, there was a pale pink (my mothers favourite colour) sticky note that read the following.

We're dropping by tomorrow at noon. Even if it is you son, we expect no arguing since it's been so long.

Our temporary living quarters better be prepared by then, love M and D.

P.S. Don't get to excited, one is forced to love their offspring.

You may be wondering who types on sticky notes. But it was the same classic non-traceable font I grew up with, and got used to. Seeing it again brought back so many memories I had to close my eyes for a few seconds as waves of pain, nostalgia and love consumed me.

"Okay, stop it. I gave you your time, Zach! Now what's going on?" I had dropped the folder and her arms were around me. I think it meant to come out as a command, but it sounded like a plea.

Soon I was the one comforting her; I had only seen Cam cry a few times--during a few of our serious conversations. She mostly cried out of anger, and frustration. Back when we were teenagers and couldn't control our lives. Since then I hadn't seen her cry once, not even when we had that huge fight and went on a 'Break' for a full month. But now her eyes were coated with shiny unshed tears, none fell, but the threat was enough.

It proved what a wreck I was, to have put her in such a state.

"Shh, come on Gallagher Girl. Its late, lets get to bed." I knew we both weren't going to sleep, not yet at least, but the nickname seemed to calm her down.

We walked mechanically to our shared bedroom, and finished our nightly chores before crawling into the King, intertwining in the middle.

No one talked as we laid there, eyes closed in a poor attempt at resting.

"They're coming here." She whispered at last.

"Yes."

"Tomorrow."

"Yes."

"You're parents."

That one I had to take a deep breath before responding.

"Yes."

Part of me cheered at this information, I would have time to prepare for them—no doubt with Cammies help. The other part forced my muscles not to move, because the urge to run and get them—even though I had no idea where they were—pounded within me.

"Well then," she murmured, for the first time that night sounding like the girl I fell in love with. "I guess we better make use of tonight."

She placed her hand on my chest and trailed kisses down my neck.

A wave of something went through me, relief maybe, assurance. I was in the prime of my career, I was living with the woman I love, and I was about to have my parents back.

I could finally sit back and just enjoy life, because maybe, just maybe, I'd earned everything I wanted; I deserved it. The world was finally paying back my karma, and I could have everything. Right?

Right?

The rational part of my mind snorted, but as Cammies kisses went lower, I promised myself to strangle it later.

**AN: **

**I'm sorry it took so long to come out after the trailer. It got such a huge response it scared me :P Like, so many people are reading, it just had to be perfect. **

**What can I say? I tried. This is as good as it gets, so honest reviews!!!**

**-Mayson**


End file.
